


Disguises

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [147]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Harry takes Teddy to the park and runs into some trouble.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **This one is for Talon Willow!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Teddy!” Harry called out, his heart was racing. He had just seen him not a minute before. Where on earth could the boy have run off to?

“Teddy! If you’re hiding, I need you to come out, right now!” Harry said, searching through every play area at the park, but it was a warm summer day and there were loads of people about. The metamorphmagus was nowhere in sight. He had his eyes peeled for the dark messy head that mirrored his own most often but couldn’t find him.

A young boy with bright red hair darted by, and Harry tried to catch him but missed.

“Teddy?” he called after him, but the boy was gone.

“Shit, Tonks is going to _literally_ murder me,” Harry muttered running his hands through his hair.

“Wotcher, Harry! Just what will I be murdering you for?” Tonks asked as she snaked her arm around his waist.

“Sweet Godric, you scared me,” Harry replied, pulling her in for a hug. “I can’t find Teddy,” he said with a wince.

“I, uh, maybe forgot to tell you he likes to disguise himself at the park,” Tonks said with a laugh.

“Disguise himself?”

“Yes,” Tonks said, wincing herself. “We have a secret password that I _also_ maybe forgot to tell you.”

“So was this a test? Or what?” Harry asked suddenly angry. “We’ve been married for two years, Tonks. You know I love Teddy as my own.”

“Godric, no, Harry. Never. I’m sorry, it’s me, I forgot. No test, I swear it,” she looked so earnest that he nodded, and pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for doubting you,” he said into her hair. “What’s the password?”

She pulled away, giving him a tremulous smile. Even two years in, they were still figuring out how this parenting/step-parenting thing worked.

“Edward Remus Lupin, if you want ice cream, you’ll come find me immediately!” Tonks shouted.

The little boy with the bright red hair that Harry had almost caught came running up to them.

“Hi Mum!” he said, tackling her legs and giving Harry a grin.

“Disguises himself,” Harry said with a chuckle. He shook his head and ruffled Teddy’s hair as they took off to find an ice cream vendor.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
